It's a surprise
by kenihiko
Summary: after the journey is over goku and hakkai take off on their own adventure. while sanzo and gojyo play house. after several months they get a surprise letter. 53 story with a twist.


It's a surprise

"Now don't forget to clean at least once a week, I have no desire to come back only to discover that the two of you have drowned in your own filth." Hakkai stated before he walked out the door. "And please for the love of god if you can't clean up after yourselves hire someone to come in to clean."

"Yes mother." Joked Gojyo. Hakkai shot him a slightly sour look.

"Come on already Hakkai" Goku stated impatiently. "I want to get going."

Since returning from the mission Goku had been restless and decided he wanted to see the world. Hakkai had volunteered to act as chaperon for the boys adventure. Gojyo and Sanzo wanted nothing more then to sit at home and enjoy each others company in peace and quiet

"Will you just go already." Sanzo sat back taking a deep drag off of the cigarette between his fingers. "Like the old saying goes 'We can't miss you unless you leave' so what's the hold up?"

"Now, now no need to shove us out the door Sanzo, you two will have plenty of alone time soon enough." Hakkai smiled sweetly and Goku snickered.

"'Ch, moron." The blond snorted. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Oh my! You sure are full of old quotes today aren't you?"

"Hakkai?" Goku whined, tugging on the man's sleeve. "Lets go."

"Alright Goku I believe I've covered everything." Glancing around his former home one more time. "Now you two behave and _try_ not to get into too much trouble."

"Go damn it."

Hakkai laughed. "Come Goku, let's leave these lovebirds alone." He closed the door quickly upon seeing Sanzo pick up the nearest ashtray.

"HAKKAI!" Sanzo roared. Goku's high pitched laugh could be heard on the other side of the door as the jeep raced away. "Those guys really piss me off,"

"I know sweetheart, but now we're alone." The red head gave a toothy grin. "Wanna go fool around?"

"No! I just want to enjoy the quiet for awhile."

"You're no fun."

"I keep telling everyone that, you mean it's just now sinking in?"

"Party pooper." He placed his hand on the top of Sanzo's head and ruffled the silky hair. "It's time to loosen up a bit baby."

"Don't _baby_ me." Sanzo smacked the hand away. "And don't mess with my hair."

"Brat." He ruffled the hair again. "But I love you the way you are. Even though you're a horrible brat." Then he slid his hand down the side of Sanzo's face to cup a soft cheek. "You're so beautiful and I'm incredibly honored that you've allowed me into your life."

"You're such a sentimental fool." Sanzo's voice softened.

"Yeah you love me and you know it."

"Idiot." He placed his hand over the larger one and squeezed. "I suppose going to bed and not having to worry about interruptions would be nice right now." Still holding onto the hand he rose and led the way to the bedroom.

Grinning, Gojyo allowed himself to be led to one of his favorite room.

It was several months later that they received the first letter from the traveling duo.

"_Dearest Gojyo and Sanzo, _

_We are having a wonderful trip so far. Goku is throughly enjoying himself. We have made several wonderful discoveries in the matters of cuisine and Goku has actually grown several inches prompting me to make several adjustments in his clothing. We will be traveling several hundred miles before I will be able to write again so I just wanted to let you know that all is well._

_Sincerely your friend_

_Cho Hakkai"_

"How nice." Said the smiling red haired man. "At least the monkey's not giving him any trouble."

"Yet!" Sanzo said flatly. "It's only been a couple of months. Just give it time."

"Hey wouldn't it be funny if the kid found a girl friend?"

"Don't wish for trouble. I'd actually feel sorry for the poor girl."

"Yeah I know, he'd eat the poor thing out of house and home and maybe Hakkai will be able to find himself a nice gal and settle down. Maybe raise a family."

"I'm not sure I'd wish that on some unsuspecting female either. Hakkai's pretty messed up when it comes to relationships."

"Which of us isn't. I mean look at us."

Sanzo lightly snorted. "You've got that right. But I'm fairly happy with the way things are at the present."

"Glad to hear it love. I like seeing you this content."

"Who the hell said I was content?"

"You did just now."

"You're imaging things."

"But you just said..."

"Shut up kappa." Sanzo leaned in close and placed his lips to the other man's. "This is the only way to keep you quiet."

"I like that way. But there is another way." He dropped to his knees and began to unzip the jeans of the man in front of him.

"Not now you crazy pervert." He threaded his fingers through the long red hair and tugged roughly upward.

"Why? There's no one around. We're all alone." He pulled Sanzo into a standing position, running his hands up and down the blonde's hips. "It's always a good time."

Sanzo once more placed his hands over the larger hands, holding them in place. "You really are one crazy ass bastard."

Gojyo threw his head back and laughed. "Yeah crazy in love."

Several more months past until the arrival of the next letter.

"_Dear friends,_

_We've had a few exiting things happen recently. We ran into a couple of old friends, that being Miss Yaone and Miss Lirin. It was quite a surprise to see them. We had a lovely reunion. I've always felt a bit bad for the little lady. By the way they asked after the two of you, and send their warmest regards. _

_Miss Lirin has grown into quite a nice young lady under Miss Yaone's gentle tutelage. She's much calmer and more refined. Such a nice change. Goku seems to have become quite enamored of Miss Yaone, since she is an accomplished cook, and we all know how much he admires that. I must confess to being rather attracted to the new and improved young princess. Is that wrong of me? Please don't judge me on this account. I find that I want to protect and cherish her as she is now and do hope it's not because of my prior feelings of pity. But there it is._

_We would like it if the two of you could join us in the celebration of not one but two weddings. Yes I said it. We are getting married as are Goku and Yaone _

_Surprise._

_Yours always._

_Cho Hakkai"_

Sanzo and Gojyo were absolutely stunned.

"I...umm...well, shit. Say something Sanzo"

"I don't know what to say. I'm just shocked. Who'd have thought that they would get together."

"I always figured that Hakkai would hook up with Miss Boobs."

Sanzo snorted into his coffee. "Boobs, huh? I guess you couldn't help noticing that particular attribute."

"Yeah like you could miss Lirin's boobs on your head and her hoochie right there at your neck."

"Listen shithead..." Sanzo blushed. "It's not like I really paid any attention to that. I had other things on my mind."

"Oh really, and just what would that have been?" Gojyo smiled when he noticed Sanzo's blush deepen. "You perv. Were you watching my ass all that time?"

"Not all the time. There were times when we were fighting for our lives."

"Yeah but I bet you would watch then too. Just to make sure I was alright."

Gojyo was not sure how but Sanzo blushed and even darker shade of red. "Ah! How sweet, you were watching me when I was fighting. Did I impress you?"

"Always. I always knew you were a good fighter."

"Yeah with a great ass."

"Shut up you jerk and lets pack so we can go to the weddings."

"Yes baby. Hey I got an idea. How 'bout we get married too."

"You are a sentimental fool."

"I know and you still love me."

"With all my heart." Sanzo sighed deeply as Gojyo began to kiss him fervently. "With all my heart."


End file.
